


Day 8: Body Worship

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [8]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Body Worship, Digital Art, Fanart, Hickeys, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: In which Lio's a tiddy man.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Day 8: Body Worship

[](https://freeimage.host/i/37VkwQ)


End file.
